1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to wheel types of applicators of grout-sealant liquids to grout at edges of tiling.
2. Relation To Prior Art
Tile-laying artisans and do-it-yourselfers conventionally have used various types of paint strippers to apply liquid sealant to grout-containing spaces between and at edges of tiling. Thin and highly viscose grout sealant requires a different type of applicator than for lower-viscose and thicker characteristics of paint.
Examples of different but related wheel-types of stripping applicators are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,556, issued to Kohler, described a wheel type of paint stripper that was limited to slots like spur gears or other paint-container cavities on circumferential peripheries of circumferentially sectioned stripper wheels that allowed escape and drying of more viscose grout sealant before it could be applied effectively to grout spaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,043, issued to Velliquette, described a wheel type of grout-sealant applicator having a porously absorbent wheel positioned between washer-like non-porous disks with slightly smaller diameters to prevent escape of viscose grout sealant. Problems in applying grout with known applicators continue to exist, however.